Better Than Me
by grlkat
Summary: DracoGinny. Songficish. Follows the sixth book and ignores HPDH, for the most part. The two are separated by loyalties and events but Draco's broken because of that, and thinks Ginny can do better than him.


Better Than Me: Draco/Ginny

AN: First non-slash songfic-like fic. Dedicated to AmeliaFoy. Hopefully you'll get inspiration from this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Ginny and the rest of the Harry Potter world; especially the Sectumsempra scene.

Spells

_Lyrics_

Text

* * *

_**Warnings:**_

_**Draco crying**_

**_Implied Underage Sex_**

* * *

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

Draco watched as Ginny left the room willingly. After she had dressed and picked up her schoolbag, she had given him a kiss on the lips, wishing him luck on his run tonight. He had told her he had prefect duties. He stood once the doors closed fully and locking it with a wave of his wand, and he turned to his closet and kneeled down. Glancing around in a paranoid manner, he pulled out a white bone mask.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_How it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence taste_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Draco left his rooms in silence and made it out somehow, Apparating to the designated spot. He felt hollow inside that moment, remember how just minutes before, he was with the charming redhead and having a wonderful time. A very wonderful time. The man appeared before him though and so Draco kneeled quickly.

_When I was looking through your box of notes_

_Found those pictures I took that you were lookin' for_

_If there's one memory I don't wanna lose_

_That time in the mall; you and me in the dressing room_

Heading back to Hogwarts, Draco gazed at the lake tiredly. He instantly remembered one of the first times that he and Ginny were together in a public place. No one was around of course, but it was still very public in the lake. They had actaully made love in the waves. Draco smiled grimly at the memory before heading back into the castle, now actually about to start his run.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence taste_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Draco hung his head as he looked in the mirror. He was paler than usual, tears were streaking down his face, and a ghost was hovering behind him. Glancing up, he saw Harry and whirled around, their duel instantaneously beginning. It was a few moments until...

"Cruci-"

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled at him and Draco's life flashed before his eyes as he fell down in his blood. A prominent figure in his mind though, was Ginny and his betrayal to her.

_The bed I'm lyin' in is gettin' colder_

_Wish I never woulda said it's over_

_And I can't pretend_

_I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end…_

_E-nd_

Running away from the room where Dumbledore had died, Draco tried hard to catch up to Severus. He could make out the voices of other Death Eaters he knew and even Fenrir Greyback. He stopped and raised his wand, wanting to fight the werewolf, who he hadn't known was coming. It was then he saw Amycus fighting Ginny. His heart stopped as he watched her dodge effortlessly. His only comfort was that when Severus dragged him away from the scene, Harry had jinxed Amycus and Ginny was safe.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence taste_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Draco sat quietly in the chair Severus had given him. He had not said a word and was simply holding a cup of tea that the man had handed him. He had just sent death eaters into Hogwarts. He had just seen his godfather kill Albus Dumbledore. And yet, all he thought about was Ginny's face when she left his room the other night, happy as could be.

Severus watched in slow amazement as tears began to stream down his godson's face. Had it really been too much for Draco? His eyebrows furrowed, he made his way over to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder. The younger death eater suddenly hiccupped and buried his face in the other's clothes. "I'm sorry Ginny!" He wailed quietly, shocking the elder immensely.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence taste_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Draco felt numb as he fought his way through the Ministry. Voldemort hadn't killed him for not touching Dumbledore; he simply punished him the usual way. But now, he was on the mission to conquer this damn place. And the Phoenix just had to be there. He stopped sending spells when he saw a flash of long red hair. Not thinking, he ran towards it and paused as he saw Ginny fighting Amycus again. Draco, on impulse, Avada'd the other Death Eater and Ginny turned back in amazement.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, running up to him and stopping only when Draco held up his hand.

"What are you doing Gin? You shouldn't be happy to see me. You should-"

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry spoke from behind them and the two turned to see him along with five other Order members with raised wands.

"You need to let go of me Ginny. You deserve so much more than this." Draco told her but she shook her head stubbornly.

_And I think you should know this_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

_And I think you should know this_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

_And I think you should know this_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

_And I think you should know this_

"I don't care!" Ginny yelled as she embraced him. The others looked on in surprise before Hermione took on an understanding look. Ginny turned back to look at her family and said it firmly. "I don't care if you think I do. I want Draco." Draco looked dazed for a second before putting his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Just so you know, you do." He murmured in her ear before nuzzling her hair. She shrugged and merely held him, not caring anymore. Harry dropped his wand to his side and stared before taking in a breath, grinning a bit, and leaving to fight more. The rest of the group soon followed and left the two lovers alone.

* * *

AN: First time doing a Draco/Ginny but I think it came out better than I expected. Ginny wasn't mentioned much except for in memories and the last part but I think that it fit with the song. 


End file.
